un shinobi en equestria
by misery680
Summary: cuando la princesa cadance se encontraba encerrada en la cueva, un extraño ser aparece de la nada que sin entender nada lo ayuda no solo a escapar sino también ayuda a liberar su ciudad. quien es ese ser, por que ayuda y lo mas importante... por que no habla? NO ES UN CROSSOVER DE NARUTO.
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1

En una misteriosa y oscura cueva. se encontraba una alicornio rosada, mas bien conocida como la princesa mi amore cadenza, la princesa del amor. estaba malherida y desagregara sin saber cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, apenas iluminado por los diamantes. triste trataba de no perder la esperanza de que alguien pudiera rescatarla, a pesar que las posibilidades de que sea mínimas. de pronto un portal se abre en el centro de la cueva.

Pensando que por fin alguien vino a buscarla, feliz la alicornio rosa avanza hacia el portal deseando salir de allí. Pero detuvo cuando una flecha salio del portal pasando a centímetros de su rostro.

Espantada se aleja rápido, toca su mejilla derecha, para su alivio apenas tiene un corte leve en su mejilla. Mira la flecha que estaba clavada en la pared, luego vuelve a mirar el portal, que salio un misterioso bolso pequeño, luego el portal comienza a chispear, para que segundos después, alguien salio. La alicornio vio quien estaba parado alli era una extraña criatura bípeda con una vestimenta muy extravagante de color negro.

La extraña criatura voltea hacia el portal tratando de entrar, pero al tratar de entrar, es empujado violentamente evitando que entrara de nuevo. Una y otra vez trato de ingresar pero con el mismo resultado. Luego otro bolso, pero más grande, cae enfrente de el.

La princesa cadance solo quedo quieta en su lugar, tratando de no hacer ruido para no llamarle su atención. Al no saber si era o no hostil, prefirió no arriesgarse y mira por todos lados, buscando la manera de escapar. Pero recordó que esta cueva no tenia una entrada. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera sabia como lo habían metido en aquel en primer lugar?

Derrotada, suelta un suspiro pesado. Mirando al frente, se topa con la sorpresa, que la criatura esta sentado a centímetro de ella, apoyando su brazo en su cabeza, mirándola fijamente. La alicornio rosa se queda tiesa, sorprendida al notar que esta criatura estuviera a centímetros de ella.

Ambos estuvieron en la misma posición durantes varios minutos, y ninguno hacia un solo movimiento. Aprovechando esa ocasión, la princesa cadance observo detalladamente la extraña vestimenta de la criatura. Lleva puesto un parche en el izquierdo y el derecho era tan blanco, como si estuviera ciego.

En cuanto el, noto que ella posee ojos color violeta, su crin y cola tiene tres tipo de colores, violeta, dorada, y rosa, y en los costados tiene un especie de tatuaje de un corazón de cristal. También lleva algunos adornos, como joyas, tiara y zapatillas doradas. También nota que tiene algunas heridas y raspones en todo el cuerpo de la pony. Posan ambas manos en frente de ella, llamándola su atención, de la nada una extraña aura azulada rodea en ambas manos.

Sorprendida y asustada, la alicornio rosa intenta alejarse pero al estar pegada en la pared no tenía escapatoria. Sintió que esa aura de rodeo todo su cuerpo, como si fuera fuego, pero en vez de quemarla o lastimarla, siente como sus heridas que tenia se sanan lentamente. Luego de cinco minutos esa aura desapareció, dejándola curada.

**Cadance**-ya.. no me duele-dice asombrada al examinar su cuerpo, aun estaba agotada y hambrienta, pero al menos ya no estaba herida. Estaba a punto de agradecerle, pero ve que el comienza a respira por la nariz de manera agitada-oye.. te encuentras bien?-pregunta algo preocupada, creyendo que se halla excedido el uso de su magia.

Pero el no lo respondió, en lugar de eso se acomoda en el suelo y se queda inmóvil. Aun preocupada, ella se acerca hacia el, solo para ver que se a quedado dormido.

Muchas preguntas y dudas le surgen a la pony, pero por ahora lo único que puede hacer ahora es descansar y reunir fuerza para poder escapar y rescatar a su esposo y el reino de su tia.

**CONTINUARA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2**

Cuanto tiempo estuvo la pricesa mi amore candenza atrapada en la cueva. días, semanas, meses? Pasando hambre y sueño. Principalmente en sueño, ya que el suelo de aquel lugar era muy incomodo para incluso poder descansar.

Pero en esta ocasión lo sentía diferente.

Por primera vez, desde que esta en esa cueva. pudo dormir bien, sintiendo una extraña, pero agradable sensación en su cabeza, y en sus orejas, haciendo que suelte uno que otro ronroneo.

Al abrir sus ojos, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que, dormía arriba del bípedo, literalmente usa su cuerpo como cama, mientra que el le acariciaba su cabeza. Sonrojada y apenada se aleja de el lo mas lejos que puede, dándole la espalda.

**Cadance**-(_que acabo de hacer, que acabo de hacer..?_)-se preguntaba mentalmente, mirando el suelo y aun con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro-HHHEEEEEE¡-chilla al sentir, que tocan sus sensibles y "erectas" alas. Al voltear ve que el bípedo lo toca por mera curiosidad, o eso lo que ella cree-deja de tocarlo-dice apartando las mano de sus alas con un sonrojo y un adorable puchero.

Al ver era reacción, el bípedo cierra su ojo inclina un poco su cabeza y acaricia la cabeza de la pony rosada. Provocando que vuelva a sentir esa extraña sensación cuando estaba dormida, dándola a entender que el lo acariciaba mientra dormía. Pero rápidamente el bípedo lo empuja, molesta cadance estaba a punto de hablarle cuando la pared donde estaban cerca explota.

Aturdida, la alicornio rosa se levanta sacudiendo su cabeza buscando al bípedo, pero en eso vio a una unicornio morada, que al verla corre hacia ella y no con buena intencione.

**Cadence-**no.. no espera-decía mientra trataba de retrocede, pero la derriba-por favor no me hagas daño-pero antes que pudiera continuar, la pony morada es jalada por detrás y arrojada lejos de ella.

A incorporarse, ella ve al bípedo en frente suyo interponiéndose a la pony morada que se sorprende a verlo. Pero su mirada de sorpresa cambia a desafiante y a punto de correr hacia ellos, pero siente como algo rosa sus cascos delanteros, provocándole que las levante asustada y las examine.

**Unicornio morada-**quien o que eres?-pregunta mientra seguía viendo sus cascos y suspirando de alivio al no ver alguna heridas en ella-y por que defiendes a esa pony malvada?-se dirigía a la alicornio rosada con enojo sin quitarle de la vista al bípedo.

**Cadence-**twilight, eres tu?-pregunta al reconocer la voz de la unicornio y poniéndose adelante del bípedo-escucha twilight soy yo la verdadera, la otra cadance es una impostora.

**Twilight-**que buena historia-le grita con sarcasmo**.**

**Cadance**-rayito de sol al despertar choca los cascos y luego saludar-dice mientra saltaba, agacha su cabeza, choca sus casco delantero y movía su flanco** {o el saludo especial de cadance y twilight}**

**Twilight**-te acuerdas de mi-dice feliz mientra dio un salto para abrasarla.

**Cadence**-claro que si-dice devolviendo el abraso-como olvidar a la pequeña me gustaba cuidar**.**

Al ver esa escena, el bípedo se relaja soltando un suspiro por la nariz. Al verla juntas y abrasadas, quiso darle su espacio, pero se escuchar una extraña risa toda la cueva, ambas pony rompe el abraso para mira en el único camino que había.

**Twilight**-hay que salir de aquí-dice dando unos paso adelantes y voltea-hay que detenerla.

**Cadance-**bien, pero antes-camina hacia donde esta el bípedo-quiero agradecerte por salvar mi vida-dijo inclinando su cabeza, acto que el también hace-lo que te voy a pedir sea absurdo o imposible para ti, pero allá afuera muchas vidas inocentes peligra-lo mira con suplica-por favor ayúdanos a salir y salvar a mi reino por favor.

Al finalizar, ella esperaba una repuesta de el. Pero en vez de eso, el bípedo cierra su puño, lo pone en su pecho y se arrodilla ante ella

**Twilight**-podemos confiar en el?-pregunta con duda acercándose al lado de la alicornio-aparte quien o que es el?

**Cadence**-no lo se-responde con una sonrisa honesta mirando al bípedo-pero siento que, podemos confiar en el, y nos sacara de aquí.

Sin más discusión, se dirigían a busca la salida. Pero a solo a dar un par de pasos, son sorprendidas por el bípedo, cargándolas a ambas.

**Twilight-**pero que haces?-pregunta sorprendida por la acción del bípedo, y como repuesta, el comienza a correr a una gran velocidad, provocando que ambas ponis griten de sorpresa y terror.

A la velocidad que iba, la princesa cadance y twilight apenas podría ver, que corre hacia un precipicio. Les gritaron que no hay camino, pero haciendo caso omiso el siguió corriendo. Con miedo, ambas ponis cierran sus ojos y se aferran al bípedo. Lo que no sabían es que el salto y corre por las paredes como si nada.

Siguió corriendo y saltando, hasta que logra ver lo que parecía ser la salida de la cueva. Al detenerse un par de metros de allí. Las dos ponis estaban tan aferraras a el y temblando que no se dieron cuenta que se detuvo. El bípedo le dio un par de palmada en sus cabezas, pero no reaccionaron. Su segundo intento fue rascarle sus orejitas, pero solo logro que movieran sus colas.

Con las opciones agotadas, decidió probar algo sumamente arriesgado. Agarra las colas de las ponis y lo jala con mucha fuerza [**mejor dicho, una fuerza modélala**] provocándolas que griten de sorpresa, y el caso de la alicornio rosa, extendiera sus alas.

**SPLASH¡**

**Twilight**-NO VUELVAS HACER ESO¡-grita enojada y totalmente roja de la vergüenza luego de haberlo abofeteado, mientras que una sonrojada cadance trataba de "acomodar" sus erectas alas.

A mirar a su alrededor, se sorprendieron al ver lo cerca que están de la salida. feliz ambas ponis corrieron para poder escapar de la cueva, pero el bípedo las detienen, antes de que ellas preguntaran, el de señala algo. Al ver lo que señalaba, vieron a tres unicornios acercándose lentamente.

Una era de color verde de melena blanca, la segunda es de color blanca de melena roja y la tercera era de color azul claro de melena de mismo color pero mas oscuro, y las tres llevaban vestidos.

**Las 3 unicornios**-no irán a ninguna parte-decían al mismo tiempo mientra se acercaban de forma amenazante con un brillo verdoso en sus ojos.

Cadance y twilight retrocedían, pero notaron que el bípedo junto sus manos y comenzó hacer rápidos movimientos, y para sorpresa de todas, el estaba en frente de las tres ponis y acto seguido con su dedo, toca los cuernos de las unicornios casi al mismo tiempo.

Al disipar el brillo verdoso, las tres ponis se miraban confundidas, mirando por todas partes. Al notar al bípedo, la unicornio blanca y la unicornio azul retroceden asustadas hasta tocar la pared, a excepción de la unicornio verde.

**Cadance**-minuette, twinkleshine-las nombra al acercarse a ambas unicornios seguida de twilight-escuchen, no hay tiempo para dar explicaciones, debemos llegar lo antes posible al castillo-una de ellas quería preguntar sobre el bípedo ser pero ella se adelanta-el de una manera, las libero del control mental, nos ayudaras a salir de aqui-al voltea para, ve que la unicornio verde aun no se ha movido-lyra... te encuentras bien?-pregunta al notar que ella no ha reaccionado.

Notando la falta de reacción, el bípedo se inclina en frente de ella y mueve su mano en la cara de la unicornio, al ver si reacciona.

**Lyra-**e.. er.. eres.. real?-pregunta al agarrar la mano del bípedo y examinarla-eres real.. eres real.. eres real-repetía varias veces al seguir examinado la mano e incomodando-ERES REAL¡-grita con mucha alegría, jalándolo para abrasarlo y restriega su rostro en el cuello del bípedo confundiendo a todos los presente, incluyéndolo a el.

**Twilight**-hee.. lyra.. acaso lo conoces?

**Lyra**-no-dice con felicidad mirándolas, pero sin separar del abraso-pero se que es un humano-ahora se abalanza arriba de el, obligándolo a sentarse en el suelo y cargarla-haaa, que cómodo es, tengo mucha ganas de dormí en sus regazos-dicho eso estaba a punto dormir en los brazos del bípedo.

**Cadance**-(cof, cof) lyra, entiendo tu deseo y pasión por conocer a un humano, el pero en este preciso mi prometido se esta casando con una impostora y debemos detenerla-dice mostrando impaciencia, aunque ahora ya sabia que raza era el bípedo.

Al ver la desesperación de la alicornio rosa. La unicornio lyra se baja del humano con un puchero. Cadance iba a decirle unas palabras, pero el bípedo lo interrumpe, levanta su mano en frente de su rostro mirando al cielo. Luego mira a las cinco ponis y con un movimiento rápido de sus manos, aparecen de la nada dos seres totalmente idéntico a el.

Cabe decir que les tomo por sorpresa, pero su sorpresa aumenta al ver que, el que estaba en el medio carga de manera nupcial a la alicornio rosa, provocando que ella se sonroje.

**Twilight**-que crees que haces?-pregunta molesta por tal acción, pero al escuchar otro grito de sorpresa, ve que el otro humano carga a las otras dos unicornios y sorpresivamente ella es cargada, junto con lyra por el tercero-hay no, no, espera-dice ya sabiendo lo que iba ocurrí.

Y antes que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo, los tres humanos desaparecen al mismo tiempo junto con los gritos de las ponis.

**CONTINUARA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3**

Dentro de un castillo una boda se estaba realizando, en ella se casaban la princesa del amor, mi amore cadenza y el capitán de la guardia real shining armor. mientra eso ocurría en las puerta del palacio dos guardias reales estaban vigilando, cuando de la nada siente como una leve brisa sopla en medio de ambos, y sorpresivamente aparece una extraña criatura que cargaba a una cadance algo desarreglara y con un rostro de sorpresa.

Segundos después otras dos criaturas idénticas al primero aparecen a su lado, también cargando dos ponis cada uno, con la misma expresión de sorpresa de la alicornio rosada. Pero de manera misteriosa, eso dos se esfuman de la nada, dejando caer a las unicornios

Las unicornios minuette y twinkleshine, notando que ya están en canterlot, no dudaron ni un segundo en salir corriendo, y en cuanto a twilight.

**Twilight**-te dije que esperaras-dice muy molesta mientras camina, poniéndose a un lado de cadance y en frente del humano a punto de golpearlo-oye.. que te pasa?-pregunta al ver que el bípedo respiraba de manera rápida, como si le faltaba el aire.

**Lyra**-ha estado corriendo y saltando por aquí y por allá-dice la unicornio verde, posesionándose a otro lado de la alicornio-lo poco que llegue a ver, es que el ha estado corriendo y saltando a una velocidad increíble, que dejaría envidioso a los wonderbolts-dijo con notoria emoción-pero lo mas sorprenderte fue que el camino por la paredes… literalmente.

Tanto twilight como cadance, les costaba creer lo que le contó lyra sea cierto. Pero recordando su "primer salto" con el humano y ver como se encuentra ahora, sus dudas desaparecieron.

**Cadance**-debes estar muy cansado, verdad?-dice en un tono compresivo, colocando su casco en el hombro del humano-descansa un poco, ya hiciste mucho, desde aquí nos encargaremos nosotras.

**Lyra**-no se preocupe princesa, cuidare muy bien de el-dice de manera energética al momento que le abrasa por detrás al humano y lo obliga a descansar su cabeza en su pecho, provocando que el bípedo parpadeo un par de veces por la situación que esta y twilight no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

**Cadance**-bien, te lo encargo lyra-dice también con una risilla mientra iba a entrar al castillo, pero se detiene y voltea a verlo-espero que podamos ser amigos-dicho eso ella se retira con una sonrisa junto con la unicornio morada.

Al momento que escucho eso, el humano quedo pensando, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Incluyendo a la unicornio lyra, que comenzó a juguetear su cabello.

En tanto los guardias, solo permanecieron en sus lugares confundidos por lo que ha visto.

**-o-**

Han transcurrido 20 minutos desde que la princesa cadance y twilight sparkle entraron al castillo. en tiempo el bípedo a permanecido inmóvil en los regazos de la unicornio lyra, mientra que ella tarareaba una melodía pegajosa mientra seguía jugando con el cabello del humano. Los guardias estaban ahora atento por cualquier movimiento que haga aquel criatura

**Lyra**-(suspiro) estoy aburrida-dice con aburrimiento alzando su cabeza-espero que hallan logrado… lo sea que tengan que hacer-al abrir sus ojos, se extraña al notar algo en el cielo-hee chicos, están viendo lo que yo veo-dijo mirando a los guardias mientra apunta al cielo.

Mirando lo que se estaba refiriendo la unicornio verde, observaron que muchos puntos estaba rodeando el escudo que protegía la ciudad. Por lo lejos que estaban no se podía saber lo que esten haciendo.

**Guardia real 1**-pero que son eso?-pregunta uno de ellos no pudiendo distinguirlos.

**Guardia real 2**-sea lo que sea no creo sean buenos si no pueden pasar el escudo-responde el otro mirando con una sonrisa-pero no hay que preocuparnos, mientras que el escudo siga activo estaremos a salvo-dice con una sonrisa arrogante.

Cuando la unicornio verde baja su cabeza para mirar al humano, da un grito de susto al ver que, alrededor de su ojo derecho de salieron algunas venas. El bípedo se pone de pie mirando al cielo, en el mismo momento que la unicornio twilight sparkle sale del castillo acompañada de otras cinco ponis, ignorándolos.

De la nada el escudo se le nota las grietas, espantando a los guardias, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el escudo queda destruido, dejando el pase libre a los punto negros, que comienza a caer en picada en todas parte de la ciudad, siendo rodeado en una llamas verde.

Una de esas llamas verdes estuvo a punto de chocar a lyra, pero en un rapido movimiento, el bipedo lo desvía la trayectoria con un certero golpe, cayendo lejos. Pero no evita que muchos cayeran cerca de ellos levantando el humo, segundo después se escucha zumbidos, gruñidos y siseos que incomodaron a los ponis.

De entre los humos, salieron unas monstruosas criaturas. Sus pieles eran negras, los colores de sus ojos eran celeste y tenían agujeros en sus casco, cuernos y en sus membranas alas de insectos.

Los ponis se aterran al ver esas criaturas. los guardias temblando, se ponen en posición defensiva apuntando sus lanzas a las criaturas. lyra se oculta detrás del humano, parando en dos patas y abrasándolo, temblando de miedo, en cuanto a el… solo los observaba a cada uno de ellos.

Una de esas criaturas se abalanza contra el humano, pero lo detiene sosteniendo la cabeza de la criatura con su mano. Lo siguiente que hizo, es darle un golpe en su rostro mandándolo a volar. Al ver eso las tres criaturas negras se abalanza contra el. Pero rápidamente agarra a dos de ellos y al tercero es frenado con una patada en el estomago, e inmediatamente chocan sus cabeza y los arrojan lejos.

**Guardia 1**-eso fue increíble-dice asombrado por la acción.

**Guardia 2**-acabo con ellos muy rápido-dice también asombrado-(_ojala que el sea nuestro aliado, no quisiera tenerlo como un enemigo_?)-pensó temblando y rezando que eso no ocurra.

Lyra, a pesar de estuvo muy cerca de esas horribles criaturas, se había sentido segura al estar al lado del humano. A que ella estaba aforrándose en una de sus piernas, no tuvo dificultad en deshacerse de ellos.

Pero de pronto, zumbidos y gruñidos se escucharon. Los cuatros vieron que, una gran cantidad de esas criaturas negras los rodearon. los guardias no pudieron ocultar su nerviosismo por la cantidad que habían, la unicornio verde se aferraba aun mas en la pierna del humano temblando de miedo. Pero, al sentir una extraña pero a la vez relajante sensación en su cabeza, ve que el lo acaricia. su mirada hace que la unicornio verde se sienta tranquila, y con suavidad la empuja para que le suelte su pierna, y camina hacia el grupo de las criaturas tipo bichos, que lo miraba de manera desafiante.

Lyra y los guardias, ahora estando tres juntos, miraron al humano caminando de manera tranquila hacia al grupo de las criaturas tipo bichos, deseándole y rezando que el gane.

**CONTINUARA**

**Bueno… aquí esta la tercera parte… no se si habla personas que siga este fic, pero bueno… cuando tenga mas tiempo (y una computadora) continuare con este fic…**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP 4**

Una invasión de gran escala ocurre en la ciudad de canterlot, por unas extrañas criaturas negras con forma de insectos. mientras que las portadoras de los elementos de la armonia peleaban contra ellos para acceder a la bóveda. En el otro lugar, un gran grupo de esas criaturas rodeaban al humano. A un par de metros de ellos, dos guardias reales y una unicornio verde observaba la situacion.

El humano abre su pequeño bolso que estaba en su cintura, y saca un especie de rollo de pergamino pequeño color marron. Al abrir el rollo, lo arroja al aire, explotando. Esto hace que las criaturas se pongan algo agresivas, pero luego se calman, y incluyo comenzaron a burlarse de el, ya que, al desaparecer el humo, apareció una especie de sombrilla algo vieja y mal gastada **{sombrilla estilo japones}** causando confucion a los ponis.

Sosteniendo la sombrilla, el humano lo gira de manera lenta, mientras camina hacia las criaturas. lyra no sabia cual era su plan, pero algo en ella de decía que no dudara. Cuando el llego al centro del grupo de las criaturas tipo bicho, arroja la sombrilla al aire, aun girando y de la nada, una cantidad desmesurable de agujas salio de la sombrillas.

Algunos tuvieron suerte de esquivar de aquel sorpresivo ataque alejándose de su rango de ataque, otros optaron en crearse un escudo mágico, cubriéndose así mismo y a los estaban cerca de ellos, pero la cantidad y la velocidad que salía esas agujas, solo le era cuestión de tiempo para que se rompan y reciba el ataque.

Cuando el ataque seso, la sombrilla descendió lentamente hasta la mano del humano, que lo uso para cubrirse del sol. Y a su alrededor, lo que antes era un bello jardín, ahora estaba cubierto de agujas clavaras por todas partes, cuerpos de las criaturas, tirados en el suelo inertes, con un liquido verde salían de ellos. Se notaban que algunos daban señal de vida, moviéndose y aguantándose del terrible dolor.

Los que esquivaron del ataque, se abalanzaron de manera agresiva contra el humano, agarrando cada extremidades de su cuerpo, atacando con golpes y mordidas. Pero al momento de morderlo, el cuerpo del humano explota, destripando y quemando a las criaturas que le atacaron.

Ya quedaban muy pocos criaturas tipo bichos en el lugar, nerviosas miraban por todas partes buscando al humano, pero uno por uno iban cayendo al suelo muerto por un pequeño objeto circular que salía de la nada y clavaban en sus cabezas.

Solo quedando cuatro, decidieron reagruparse en el suelo formando un círculo, a pesar que las cuatro criaturas estaban nerviosas. Uno de ellos no paraba temblar, sacando de quicios a sus compañeros, y de un arrebato de ira de echan del circulo con una patada enviándolo entre las pilas de cadáveres de sus compañeros. Al momento de sacarlo, una línea de fuego salio de bajo de ellos, quemándolo levemente.

Entre los cadáveres, sale el humano caminando hacia ellos llevando consigo la sombrilla. Al notar su presencia las tres criaturas se pusieron a la defensiva gruñéndole de furia, pero de la nada siente como su cuerpo queman solo, debilitándolos. Mientras el bípedo se detiene, agarrando la parte baja de su sombrilla, saca una espada de 30 cm de largo que estaba oculta dentro de la sombrilla.

Al dejar de sentir su cuerpo arder, las tres criaturas mira con notoria furia al bípedo, creyendo de que de una u otra forma el es el responsable de aquel ataque de fuego, sin titubear los tres atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Esquiva al primero haciendo aun lado, bloquea un golpe del segundo usando la sombrilla. Pero al momento de atacar al tercero, el humano se detiene abruptamente, dando así la oportunidad, que esa criatura logre darle un cabezazo, seguido de un doble patada en su espalda por parte del segundo y un ataque mágico de parte del ultimo, alejándolo de ellos.

Ahora confiados los tres se preparaban para atacarlo nuevamente, pero una segunda oleada de quemaduras hacen que se detengan, mientras que el humano se reincorpora nota que sus armas no esta a su alcance, buscándola ve que una aura verdosas les rodea los cuerpos de las tres criaturas. De la nada, pequeñas energía verdosas salieron de los cuerpos sin vidas de las demás criaturas, toda esas energía se dirigieron hacia ellos tres.

Luego de succionar toda esa energía, los cuerpos de las tres criaturas tipo bicho brillaron de un intenso verde esmeralda, luego de unos segundos uno de ellos abre sus ojos, con un rápido movimiento llego a estar en frente del humano y propinarle un golpe certero seguido de los otros dos, acompañándolo con lluvias de golpes. El humano apenas podía defenderse de los golpes que recibía, pero por un descuido su defensa es destruido y es brutalmente golpeado.

Tomando distancia el humano arroja unos cuchillos y una especie de estrellas hacia las criaturas, pero ellos los destruye con un rayo salido de sus cuernos. Haciendo unos movimientos rápidos sus manos, sus brazos se incendian automáticamente, los alzan y arroja hacia ellos transformando en un especie de ave de fuego, pero es desintegrado por otro rayo.

Otro movimiento de sus manos aparece tres seres idéntico a el, ambos sacan un rollo cada uno y lo arrojan al aire, aparecieron tres pequeña guarañas negra cuyo filo es de color anaranjado, rápidamente agarran sus armas y se dirigieron a ataca a las criaturas. Ellos crean un especie de energía verdosa para bloquea cada ataques de los humanos y cuando ellos contraatacaron, con un solo golpe los tres bípedos desaparecieron.

Muy agotado el humano estaba a punto de hacer otra posición de manos, pero siente una punzada en su espalda, al voltear ve que una de las criatura lo había atravesado usando su cuerno, su cuerpo es rodeado por una aura verdosa, es levantado hasta llegar donde estaban las otras dos criatura y sin esperar le comienza a golpearlo.

Los tres ponis miran horrorizados la escena, sintiendo temor e impotencia de tan solo ser espectadores de esa tal masacre. El cuerpo del bípedo cae violentamente al suelo cerca de ellos, pero es rodeado otra vez por la aura verdosa, solo para ser arrojado nuevamente al suelo con mas violencia.

**Criatura bicho 1**-ahora no eres tan rudo como antes hehehe-bramo con burla uno de ellos llegando al suelo, haciendo brillar su cuerno.

**Criatura bicho 2**-vas a pagar por las muertes de nuestros camaradas-ruge en tono de molestia también haciendo brillar su cuerno, al momento que comienza a toser.

**Criatura bicho 3**-en el nombre de nuestra reina…-dice al momento que su cuerno también brilla.

.-MUERE¡-gritan los tres al mismo tiempo al lanzar un rayo hacia el humano logrando impactarlo.

**Lyra**-NOOO¡-grita desesperada queriendo ir a salvarlo pero es detenida por los guardias.

Creyendo que lo había derrotado, los tres miran con arrogancia a los ponis, pero de la nada, se escucha el grito de un ave. De entre el humo sale el humano montando a un ave de fuego en dirección hacia las criaturas, ellos logran esquivarlo por poco el ataque mientra se preguntaba como había logrado sobrevivir a su ataque.

Al disipar el humo vieron que en el hoyo que provoco el ataque, estaba el cuerpo inerte de uno de las criaturas tipo bicho. Al verlo ellos reconocieron que era el que no paraba de temblar, con enojo iba a atacarlo pero de la nada los tres dan grito de agonía. Lentamente sus cuerpos comienzan a achicarse, hasta recuperar su tamaño normal, aprovechando esa oportunidad, el humano corre hacia ellos y con un movimiento zigzag, corta las cabezas de las criaturas.

Con su cuerpo ya al limite, el humano se desploma en el suelo jadeando con fuerza por la nariz, la unicornio lyra llega con el muy preocupada, abrasándolo con fuerza luego de regañarlo un poco, los dos guardias, temeroso por lo que vieron no se movieron de su lugar, a pesar de ver como la unicornio verde lo estaba abrasando, ahora de temía miedo de su fuerza.

Pero de la nada. el humano empuja a la pony lejos de el, al momento que una gran bola de energía verde lo golpea llevándoselo lejos de allí, rápidamente los tres ponis fueron sometidos y capturados por otros grupos de las criaturas tipo bicho.

.-que paso aquí?-pregunto en tono molesto el líder de aquel grupo. que eran mas numeroso que el anterior y que tenían como prisioneras a la unicornio twilight y sus amigas-busquen si hay sobrevivientes… lleven a ellos también con la reina-ordeno a sus esbirros al momento que entra al castillo.

**CONTINUARA**

**hasta aquí termina el cap… si se preguntan por que hago los cap algo corto, es por que aun soy un amateur en esto de escribir fanfic… ahora he subido todo los cap de este fic por que ya lo tenia hecho y publicado en mi cuenta de wattpad... donde hice una encuesta,**** planeando subir un cap especial, volviendo a repetir todo los sucesos, pero en el punto de vista del protagonista… esta es la encuensta...**

**A: lo subo en el siguiente cap y ally ya podran saber lo que piensa el prota.**

**B: cuando finalice el arco de la boda, que posiblemente me tome un par cap mas. Y allí subo el cap especial.**

**La decisión está en sus manos, y mientras votan me centrare en bajar mas fics traduccido, o haciendo otro fic propio… hasta la proxima.**


End file.
